witch_craft_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Babel
is a tall mansion used by the Principal of Tougetsu High School. This name is referenced in the manga; in the anime, it is only referred to as the Kagari residence. Appearance Exterior From outside, Babel appears like a taller version of a typical office structure, with glass windows. Interior Witch Craft Works - 05_08.06.png|Honoka and Ayaka in the living room. Witch Craft Works - 05_08.17.png|The elevator. Witch Craft Works - 05_08.42.png|Ayaka's room viewed from the elevator. Witch Craft Works - 05_09.02.png|The elevator looks from the room. Witch Craft Works - 05_09.26.png|Detailed Ayaka's room. Witch Craft Works - 05_14.39.png|The interior after Evermillion destroyed Babel. In the 'living room', the walls were layered by golden wallpapers; and from straight inside, there was a stair which later separated into two sides; from the left and right. The elevator is made of glass, letting the passengers inside, view the city. There are occasionally some golden frames added as decoration, and black frames for the construction. In the upper levels, the floors are layered with red carpet and monochrome tiles. Sofas also occasionally added. Chronology Takamiya-kun and Medusa and Evermillion Arc The mansion only featured in this arc. After Ayaka Kagari came to retrieve Honoka Takamiya, they got inside Kazane's limo and arrived at Babel. After entering inside, Honoka becomes speechless, and could only make his usual surprised face. After arriivng at the Kagari residence and riding up the elevator to Ayaka's rooms, that changed. Ayaka and Honoka found Ayaka's maids had become stone statues and a certain being there, stated how bored she was, waiting for Ayaka. Ayaka then told Honoka to go to the 12th floor, get inside her room, and close the elevator's gate. Ayaka transforms to her overdrive mode and fights Medusa, but she is defeated, and turned into stone. Just on that moment, Honoka who had managed to be wearing his robe, tries to grab Ayaka who was increasingly becoming petrified. When Ayaka became fully a stone, Honoka decide to eat the pill given by Chronoire, and summoned the power inside him... A beautiful white girl appeared, defeated Medusa (destroying Babel completely, as colatteral damage) with her Craft. Then Honoka asks her everything he had on his mind, and the girl asked him to be silent. Then the girl introduced herself and taught Honoka how to release Ayaka's curse. but in a playful fashion, Evermillion the White Witch; made it clear she wanted payment, asked Honoka to let her take a part of his body in exchange, and Honoka offered his eyes. The girl, seeing the purity of Honoka's intentions; said she was lying, and offered the advice Honoka needed. Then Honoka kissed Ayaka's cheek, while Evermillion was slowly disappearing as she had run out of time. Medusa, recovering her strength again, this time flying with a pair of wings, she challenges the White Princess with the KMM Gang; but the now free Ayaka blows the gang down in an instance, and then managed to defeat Medusa. That evening, the ruins of Babel, finally falls down. Honoka and Ayaka end up living in Honoka's house instead. Trivia *Babel is directly referenced from the . Gallery Witch Craft Works - 05_08.22.png|Total 41 floors of the Babel. Witch Craft Works - 05_13.06.png|Babel's view on evening. Witch Craft Works - 05_13.45.png|Destroyed Babel from the school. Witch Craft Works - 05_14.42.png|Destroyed Babel from above. Witch Craft Works - 05_14.44.png|Destroyed Babel from down. Witch Craft Works - 05_15.42.png|Full view of the destroyed Babel. Category:Terminology Category:Locations